Fallout
by BreathOfAir424
Summary: Happens after Darcy's rape and her new relationships with people


**I honestly can't even remember when I started this, but I'm working on getting more of my writing out there! Hope you enjoy! **

DARCY'S POV

So I'm sure most people have heard the wonderful story of Darcy, good Christian girl gone bad. Maybe not even so much bad as nuts. Well, that's me. Nutso Darcy. But the truth is, I'm not crazy. No, I'm just trying to deal with having to go to school every day with the guy who raped me. Most people don't' know that. I know he doesn't even know yet. See, he has a sister who's a junior, he's a senior like me, and she told me everything. She had been at the party that night too. It also happens that this girl is Ellie Nash's cousin. Everyone at Degrassi seems to have some sort of a connection to somebody else. It's kind of starting to creep me out. But back to my point. The guy who raped me and ruined my life. Nick Nash.

"Darcy! Are you coming? The period ended like five minutes ago!" Manny Santos, my best friend, called to me from the doorway of the English classroom.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I just spaced a little." I replied, shyly smiling. "Things around here have just gotten a little more out of control than usual. I feel like my head's going to explode from all of the stress."

"Then maybe you should talk to someone." Many said softly.

"I was talking about homework and school Manny." I replied sharply. "That doesn't even bother me anymore."

"If you didn't think about it then why'd you snap at me?" Manny asked. I groaned. In all honesty her supposed compassion for me was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You know what Manny, I think I'm going to find Jessica. Don't bother coming with." I said, speeding up my pace. As I got farther away from Manny, I heard her yell after me.

"The more you drive people away from you Darcy, the bigger bitch you become." A huge part of me wanted to go back to her and smack her across the face, but I held that reaction in and watched her storm off in the opposite direction. After just staring after her for a couple of seconds, I followed suit in the direction I had originally been heading. My feet immediately took me to the junior hallway. I soon saw the few familiar faces I was looking for: Jessica Nash, Jane Vaugn, Justine Haig and Caroline Brewer. Jessica was my rapists little sister, but for some reason it lead to the two of us to become closer friends. Jane and Caroline pretty much accepted me into their group right away. They were very open to girls. Except for Justine…she and I really had to work at things before we really could become close friends. She was a little more judgmental than the others. Though she was always the first to notice if something was wrong.

"Darce, what happened?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I replied, feigning innocence, but I knew she would see through it.

"Oh cut the bull. You know as well as I do what I'm talking about. Who made you upset? Cause I'm going to kick their ass."

See? She really does care about me.

"Justine, don't freak out." Caroline said. Then she turned to me. "But seriously, just let us know who it was and we'll take care of them for you…"

"Guys, it was just Manny." I said. "You don't need to like, create the Canadian Mob for me."

"OHH! That would be really cool to be a part of…" Jessica said.

"We could call it COB!" Jane added.

"Could you guys pretend to be normal for like five minutes of a conversation?" I asked. "Please?" Then I paused. "But COB is kind of funny. Anyway, it really doesn't matter. She just keeps bugging me to talk to someone about last winter break. And I'm seriously going to slap her if she tells me to talk to someone one more time.

"Actually," Justine said. "Could you maybe do that one and make sure I see it when it happens? I've always wanted to slap Manny Santos."

"Justine!" Caroline exclaimed. "Can you like, control your violent urges around me from now on?

"Wanting to slap someone is not a violent urge Caroline." Justine sighed. "It just means she annoys the crap out of me…and everyone else."

"Just because YOU don't like someone doesn't mean the rest of us automatically don't like them either." I interjected. "I'm still friends with Manny no matter how much you guys don't like her."

"So our opinions don't mean anything to you?" Jane asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"I never said that, but have any of you even tried to get to know her? I mean really tried." They all just stared at me.

"I seem to recall it taking Justine six months to finally start liking you…" Jessica said. "How could you possibly think that she could magically start liking Manny too?"

"I guess it was kind of a long shot. I just…" Suddenly the bell rang.

"Was that the first or second bell?" Caroline asked.

"Well judging by the fact that there's no one else in the hallway, I'M going to say second and we missed the warning bell." Justine replied.

"Well that's my cue to spring off to class!" Jessica said.

"Mine too!" Caroline added. "Bye!" And they ran off.

"What period is it?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Fourth. Why?" I responded.

"Crap! I'm supposed to be at an added football practice!" She exclaimed. "Catch up with you guys later!" And she ran off towards the gym. Justine turned to me.

"What class do you have?" She asked me.

"A spare. You?" I replied.

"Well, normally I would have English, but Kwan is out sick so I have a spare too." Justine looked around the empty hallway. "Where do you want to go?"

"Out. Let's just ditch." I replied and grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the front of the school.

"Okay, when I asked where you wanted to go, I meant like the quad or the caf, not like the mall or the Dot!" Justine exclaimed, struggling against my grip. "I don't ditch school! My parents will kill me!" I rolled my eyes.

"What they don't know won't ever hurt them." I said "Besides they seriously can't track every move you make, it's just not possible."

"But…but…" Justine stuttered.

"Come on Tine… Live a little!" I pushed.

"Well…" She hesitated.

"Great! I'm taking that as a yes!" I exclaimed and dragged her the rest of the way out of the school.

**Reviews make the world go round. **


End file.
